Tuya
Tuya is Seti's wife and a former queen of Coltypt. She is also the foster mother of Amun and birth mother of Khonsu Personality Unlike her husband, she seems to be more merciful, as she allowed Seshat to escape, claiming that she is a mother and couldn't let an infant who wasn't born yet to be killed and that she considerated Seshat as a friend. When she found Amun as a baby, instead of killing him like all of the other unfortunate baby colts, she took him in as her own son, not knowing he was Seshat's son. She can be quite serious, especially if one of her sons get in trouble, but through it all she loves both of them dearly. Skills Not is known about her skills Relationships Family Seti He was Tuya's husband and she loves him very much, even when he is corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. She seems to be able to make Seti recall his good side, even for a moment. Khonsu He is Tuya's son and she loves him very much. Amun She loves Amun very much, like a son, as she found him in the river and decides to adopt him, not knowing who he really is. Family Description in the saga The Tale of Coltypt At some point, Tuya marries Seti and has a son with him. She is present at the feast with her son when Nefertem annouces that Seshat is pregnant. During night, when Seshat is about to be attacked by one of Seti's guards, Tuya saves her by knocking the guard out. She tells her what is happening and allows her to escape. In "Finding a Hiding Place", she tries to convince his husband in give up the search for Seshat, but without success. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", Tuya is with her son by the river that baths the palace, when she finds a basket. When she opens it, she finds a baby colt (ignoring he is her nephew-in-law) and decides to adopt him, calling him Amun. In "The Deathly Desert Flower", twenty years later, Tuya appears after Khonsu and Amun destroy a temple and later at the feast. When the feast ends in the Berberian mare being pushed into a water fountain by Amun, she is the only pony present that does not laugh, looking disappointed down instead. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", Tuya conforts Amun after he found the truth and he gets astonished when he reveals to her that he is Nefertem and Seshat's son. She then is able to make Amun give another opportunity to her and Seti. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Tuya is based on the character with the same name from the movie The Prince of Egypt. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Deceased Characters